Eternal Golden Flames
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was just trying to save his girlfriend, but didn't expect to save a person from being executed. His quest, getting back home before his girl is forced to marry to the main villain that sent him there. Though, he may be happy to indulge in some adventures as he awaits to get home. Will the blonde ever get home? Or will he be forced to stay? On hiatus!
1. Meeting Portgas D Ace

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**This is a more likely What-If story. This takes place during Naruto: The Final Movie.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, blocking a punch aimed at his head. Having ninjas attack your home pisses the blonde off. He let a <strong>Rasengan <strong>form in his hand and slammed it into the ninjas face, dodging other attacks coming from the other foes. Sakura and Sai were handling other opponents while Shikamaru was handling the opponents in the sky.

"Where would you like to go if you could leave on a vacation?" His opponent, Toneri, asked, a attack glowing in his hands. "**Wind Style: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto yelled in response, hitting the attack that Toneri was charging. "Ja Ne, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Toneri said, Naruto's eyes widening as he slipped into some portal, everything around him turning white.

* * *

><p>"Stop him!" Marines cried, the blonde ninja looking around in confusion. He was on a ship, where the hell was he going. Marines surrounded him, so he let his killer intent flare, which the marines went down shaking in fear and foam in their mouths. Naruto blinked, he was shocked that his killer intent was doing that more, so he walked along the area in boredom.<p>

"Damn... all those marines are attacking me and calling for backup." Naruto complained, going below deck more to confront a man chained to a stone chair. He glanced at the blonde, and Naruto merely blinked. "Your a prisoner I'm guessing?" Naruto said, tilting his head at the man. He merely glared at the blonde and looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Naruto chirped, letting natural chakra enter his body as he broke most of the chains off, just not the ones that connected the boy's wrists to one another. The man's eyes widened in surprise as the blonde threw him over the shoulder. "Oi! Put me down!" The boy protested, Naruto noting the two tattoos on the man as he felt around the area and noticed an island far off.

He aimed a kunai, really ignoring the man that was trying to break free from his hold. He threw the kunai, knowing it made its mark and grinned. "Well, consider yourself free sir! **Hirashin!" **The marines ran down to see the blonde and their prisoner disappear in a yellow flash, their eyes widening as one ran for a Den Den Mushi.

* * *

><p>"I knew I made that mark!" Naruto chirped, taking his kunai out of the tree as he set down the former prisoner. The man took a battle stance, though winced as he did. "They've been torturing you eh? Don't worry kid, I'll be taking my leave once I find out where the hell I am and where the Elemental Nations are." Naruto reassured, the man raising an eyebrow.<p>

"What's the Elemental Nations?" The man asked, Naruto scratching his cheek while humming. "My home is one of the countries, the Land of Fire. You don't have a shinobi origin?" Naruto asked, the man shaking his head. "I think... your from the past sir. The elemental nations were from a long time ago, and the Land of Fire was one of the areas." The man noted, Naruto's eyes widening as he leaned against the tree with a sigh.

"Damn it, how will I ever get home?" Naruto whined, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "What's your name?" The man asked, the blonde giving a grin. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! You are?" Naruto asked, the man fumbling with the chains that were left on him.

"Portgas D. Ace. Nice to meet you."


	2. Explosion of War!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"How do you know the marines are off our backs?" Ace asked, the blonde working on a small wind jutsu to cut the chains off of Ace's wrists without removing his hands. "I made a blood clone of you. It looks like you, and it won't pop from a simple attack. I also took some of your blood, which the clone holds memories that you'd only know. You'd receive the memories of Marineford once the war is over and the clone is gone." Naruto assured, Ace gritting his teeth soon after.<p>

"I need to get there. My baka little brother is probably fighting in the war, thinking that clone is me." Ace said, the blonde pulling out a chakra blade. "**Futon: Chakra Cut!" **Ace yelped as the chains slid off, his flames automatically coming out. Ace had to force it down, he would not light the forest of the island they're on with fire.

"I forbid it. You're too injured to fight. Starvation with infected wounds, you wouldn't last a few hours there." Naruto said, now moving towards the bag he luckily brought with him on the mission and pulls out the medical ointment Hinata made for him. She'd love it if someone else got to use the ointment, with his permission only though.

"Oi! With my flames I would last at least a few days!" Ace objected, growling slightly while the blonde wrapped bandages and applied ointment to wounds. "Then you'd still go down anyways. Don't burn those bandages. Your lucky I care about others enough to waste my arm bandages. Sakura will murder me for this." Naruto said, inwardly shivering at the thought of a demonic Sakura.

"Sounds like she'd kill you. Why do you need bandages for your arm?" Ace asked, making sure he wouldn't use his devil fruit as the blonde threw him a ration bar. Ace dug in greedily, he was starving badly. "Lost it against my best friend. I got a new one grown onto me just I need to keep it bandaged for personal reasons." Naruto responded, Ace paling slightly at a imagined sight of the wounded arm.

"Can I ask a favor, though I may owe you a lot later on?" Ace whispered, remembering they were somehow on the remains of Banaro Island, and he got his hat and stuff back. Even the Striker was there, he was happy on the inside so bad! "I guess, what would you like sir?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms at the now bandaged and somewhat fed man.

"Please save my little brother and my nakama!" Naruto's eyes widened as the man actually bowed at him, though the blonde could sense he was in pain. "Please, they're all that I have left in this world. If they're gone, then I'll have no reason to live!" Ace yelled, Naruto's eyes narrowing in understanding.

"Fine, but promise me you'll stay out of trouble and get some sleep." Naruto replied, the man smiling in happiness. "I promise! Arigato Naruto-san!" Ace said with a somewhat bow, the blonde patting his hat covered head and leaving the cave the blonde found for the man. Naruto quickly sped out, leaving a bunch of shadow clones to protect the injured devil fruit user, and took off towards where he sensed the negative emotions coming from.

* * *

><p>Naruto was amused at the sight of the clone Ace and the rubber boy, Mugiwara no Luffy or Monkey D. Luffy, beating up marines. The blonde knew that Edward Newgate's time was up, so he couldn't do a thing to help the old man. The blonde could work on getting Luffy out, that's a perfect goal at the moment.<p>

Naruto slid into the battle, seemingly with a invisible chakra coating him, making him invisible. The blonde was amused, mostly everyone believed the blood clone to be the real Portgas D. Ace. The blonde refused to call the man a monster, he had an experience with the term before. He would call Ace what the boy wanted him to call.

Naruto is a full fledged adult since he became a shinobi. Just because Ace was a year older, doesn't mean that he was older than the blonde. Then the baka magma man attacked, Ace reacting and attacking back. That was the first blood clone to ever act on personality and memory together, it surprised Naruto at the action.

Though then there was the final attack that made Portgas seem like he was dead. The magma to the chest. Naruto felt his heart ache and wish to tell Luffy that his brother was alive and well. But he didn't, the blonde knew that fate had a plan for the boy. The blonde merely caught the second magma fist heading to Luffy and let himself be visible.

"You will not harm those children!" Naruto hissed, his golden chakra helping to hold back the magma fist. He channeled Son Goku's power, and absorbed the magma, turning Akainu's fists into pure rock. "Who are you and why'd you interfere with justice?!" Akainu snarled out, letting Luffy converse the "final" time with the cloned Portgas.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and these children are going to make a change to the world! I sense that Monkey D. Luffy chance the world!" Naruto yelled, slamming down Akainu and throwing him far off into the walls of the broken execution platform. Then he heard the cry, and immediately felt guilt as he turned to see Monkey D. Luffy bawling, the corpse of Ace on the ground and dead.

"Gomen Luffy-kun. I know you'll do it. With or without family. Change the world Luffy-kun, and maybe we'll meet again." Naruto whispered, disappearing to the other side of the battlefield when he knew Akainu was down for the count. He noticed a ship on the somewhat horizon, and knew the war would be over instantly. He wouldn't have to step in, and it made him happy.

"Take care of the brat." He turned to see Whitebeard along, the man tilted his bisento to have the metal glance at the blonde. "Arigato for the permission Edward-san. May you have a restful peace when you go." Naruto replied, letting his eyes turn into shattered mirrors before disappearing completely, Whitebeard's laugh echoing the battlefield.


	3. Burning Lands of Training

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"You bastard!" Naruto merely dodged another flaming fist aimed at his face. Ace had finally received the memories of the war, and was pissed off that Naruto didn't mention at all to Luffy about him being alive. The blonde watched as Ace kept on attacking, grabbing the unlit fist that was going to come and smashed it into a tree, making Ace cry out.<p>

"Stop it baka. Your still injured." Naruto warned, the fire user growling in response. "I'm so weak. I couldn't even compete with a magma fist! If I was strong enough... maybe Luffy would know I'm alive." Ace said, covering his face with his hands. "It's the way of life Ace, magma dominates over fire." Naruto replied, remembering a fight with Matatabi and Son Goku.

"Then why was your flames better enough to do so?!" Ace hissed, remembering the golden flaming chakra that had threw Akainu away. "Because that's chakra. Not any regular element." Naruto replied, crossing his arms as the man growled and looked up at the blonde. "Then teach me. Teach me the basics and how to wield chakra! I want to get stronger... to protect my precious people against the baka marines and World Government!" Ace yelled, Naruto easily noting the determination in Ace's eyes.

"I can't. I don't even know if the basics of chakra are still used in the future. If there was a slight chance that you hold chakra, I may do it. But for now, I'll teach you a few moves with your fire if your willing to learn." Naruto responded, remembering the fire training he and Sasuke shared since learning more about Asura and Indra.

"I'd be willing to do anything to protect my brother. He's all I have left in this world." Ace whispered, standing up to face the blonde. "Even go through rigorous training and testing?" Naruto asked, Ace crossing his arms while facing Naruto. "Of course! He's my little brother! Though he may have his nakama and his strength to protect them, I know he'll be training to get stronger. And I won't be left in the dust to his strength!" Ace called, showing a flaming fist which Naruto smiled.

"Promise me something then." Naruto replied, crossing his arms at the man. "What is it?" Ace asked, tilting his hat up for a better position on his head. "When I figure out a way home, then you have to help me get to it." Naruto remarked, Ace giving a sigh. "You'll have my full support, now can we please get down to training?" Ace asked, Naruto giving a chuckle.

"Eager to train are we? Let's begin!" Naruto responded, moving his body to a battle stance. Ace let his flames lick his shoulders as he did the same, the bandages burning off to show he was mostly healed. Both ran at each other, letting out a battle cry as their fists collided.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

"You suck!" Ace cried, throwing down the three boulders he had to carry over the ocean towards another island without falling into the water. Naruto merely chuckled while sipping on a smoothie. "Oi, you did it though." Naruto said, Ace giving a snarl. "How was that supposed to help me?" Ace asked, his eyes narrowed in rage.

"Get you stronger. My sensei wanted me to lift up a giant toad statue, and I did it while becoming a sage. Now I can destroy boulders and lift them with quite ease. Now come on, try those flames." Naruto said excited, Ace letting his hand be lit with a glowing grey, which it turned back to normal orange.

"Seems like it doesn't want to stay." Naruto remarked, Ace shooting a glare. "Because of that extensive training." Ace hissed, showing the water wounds from sea kings that he dealt with. "Your at least climbing trees and water walking. I'm not teaching you any actual ninjutsu." Naruto reminded, Ace merely blowing fire from his mouth.

"You did help get me to blow fire though." Ace reminded, setting his feet onto the Striker. "Now, let's be going off towards Punk Hazard. Those flames would work really well to train you." Naruto responded, letting his golden cloak cover his body and touch the Striker. "Fine, but I declare vacation first." Ace yelled, the two and the boat seemingly traveling along in a blur and appearing on the coast of the Burning Lands of Punk Hazard.

"Maybe. Now get to work trying to control those flames!" Naruto commanded, Ace grunting as he walked off into the flames altogether.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later...<em>

"Damn it! Stop hiding in the god damn flames!" Naruto hissed, using his sage mode to track down the fire user. It's now been two years since the War of the Best. Naruto had grown his hair out again, wearing his black jacket with his orange jeans, his kunai holster tied to his knee while having his pouch on the pants pocket. He donned wooden sandals, and his Konoha headband was wrapped around his forehead.

"**Dai Enkai: Entei!" **Naruto had to curse as he dodged the giant fireball heading his way, then grabbing Ace by the neck. "I win." Naruto declared, Ace yelping as he hit the molten ground hard. "I'll be back, I have to stop the giant fireball heading to hit a ship. Don't you dare do something stupid." Naruto warned, moving to catch up to the fireball while pulling out a Hirashin kunai.

"I got it. I'll just be making some fireballs to throw at you!" Ace called, turning to lean against a wall and close his eyes, unaware of the giant dragon shifting and moving towards him.


	4. Mugiwara meet Shinobi

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto had to grumble under his breath, putting his kunai away while adjusting his shirt. He was flying in the sky, moving his holster and pouch to be on the same belt for easy access. The fireball was layered in haki and chakra, Naruto having to curse his idea for getting the concept and teaching Ace the three types of haki, being surprised when he actually Ace had possessed the rarest one.<p>

The blonde let a golden flash cover his body, a **Truth Seeking Ball **moving to stop it. He really needed medical care if he didn't have Kurama try to heal his wounds. But, the blonde was too stubborn with just any doctor. He needed someone who he could trust to see his scars. The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the fireball was diminishing from the rain, turning into steam.

The ship that was its target was up ahead, Naruto easily seeing the lion's figurehead. He moved to active the ball to turn into a shield, until the fireball was sliced in half, the slice hitting the blonde straight in the neck, making him cough up blood. There would be hell to pay, so the blonde sent the ball to stab the person's shoulder, a cry of pain noting his success.

His vision blurred as he fell out of the sky, hitting the ship with a hard thud. Damn, his body was pulsating from such pain, it hurt so bad. Everything turned black as the ball dispersed, his chakra giving out when his vision disappeared, the blonde's eyes shutting tightly.

* * *

><p>Ace gave a snort as soon as he felt something near him. He glanced over, seeing a very pissed off dragon. Oh yeah, he had used his haki and took it out with ease. The Dragon didn't want to back down from a fight, so that made Ace not eat it, just so he could get a good fight out of it.<p>

"You wanna fight?" Ace asked, the Dragon merely releasing a growl, so Ace cracked his knuckles in response. He needed a fight since Naruto was taking so long, plus, who wouldn't want to fight a giant dragon? He charged, the dragon moving with a roar.

* * *

><p>The blonde was startled by a somewhat bright light. He moved his arm over his eyes, letting out a faint hiss as he felt his body more relaxed, hearing some talking outside. "Take it easy." He heard a voice say, forcing his arm back down. The blonde turned his face to see a reindeer wrapping some bandages along the blonde's chest. Ah, he really did a number on himself.<p>

"Reindeer?" Naruto whispered, raising an eyebrow slightly as his body started to release chakra to travel through his body. That would increase his healing rate, then he'd be right out of there. "Hai, my name is Chopper. Can you tell me who you are and what happened to harm you this bad?" Chopper asked, the blonde giving a small sigh.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I was in a fight with my best friend to lose an arm with a draw. I was fighting for my girlfriend when this man attacked me. I was also in the war of Marineford, as well as fighting fire itself. I tried to stop a fireball but someone sliced at me. So, my powers attacked the person. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble Chopper-san." Naruto said lightly, letting his harmed arm trace over a bunch of bandages along his chest, directly over the area where the **Chidori **had entered the first fight with Sasuke.

"You stay here, I have to inform my captain that your awake." Chopper said, walking out of the room as the blonde watched. Then he stood, Kurama's chakra spreading throughout his body, knowing it'd be healed in a few minutes. He moved swiftly, letting his senjutsu work to tell him that he had a few minutes before others came back with the reindeer.

First things first, he had to locate his bag. He did bring it with him to hide from Ace. He doesn't like it when the fire user breaks into his things. He had put a seal on the bag, so it wouldn't open or get destroyed. Unless they could figure out a poem, the blonde didn't understand his obsession with poems sometimes.

The blonde moved along the opposite direction, smiling as he knew his senjutsu was at maximum, his toad eyes being seen clearly. He passed the restroom, the girls room, the other room, the sleeping quarters, he swore he even passed a workshop. He smiled when he found the door leading to outside. To freedom, to find his bag is a step closer now.

He moved to take one step, until a rubbery thing smashed into him, smacking him directly outside completely, making him cry out at the pressure put on his chest. "Oi! I found him! Hello! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy chirped, the blonde giving a scowl as he tried to shove the rubber man off, no avail.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Can you get off?" Naruto asked, his voice thick with annoyance and anger. He hated getting hurt. It was plain ol' annoying and it stung. "Oh! Gomen!" Luffy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he got off with a laugh. "Oi! Didn't I tell you not to leave?!" Chopper yelled, the blonde blinking while giving a hum.

"Maybe~! But I have to get going! I don't need to be here! I'm fine!" The blonde protested, standing to prove his point as he seen a marimo who had a shoulder wound. He let his hand glow in golden chakra, waving his hand as the marimo clutched his shoulder, black chakra seeping out and going back to the blonde to form another ball.

"Ah, this is where the little thing went. It should properly heal now." Naruto said, making the ball disperse back into chakra as he let his senjutsu deactivate. "Sugoi~! You have to be my nakama Naruto!" Luffy declared, the blonde giving a dark scowl. "I don't deal good with nakama. I have my own nakama to find, I have to find home." Naruto said, not wanting to get caught up with stupid pirate shit. Though, he did have to deal with a idiot flame brain.

"Home? Why are you not home?" Luffy asked in confusion, the blonde's rage increasing. "Because of this bastard who dared to hurt my girlfriend. I went to clash, he sent me here! Way into the future, I'm a person from the past. Before devil fruits existed! I just want to get home. But, I need to be finding my apprentice. Who knows what bullshit he's pulling." Naruto mumbled, sitting back down with a sigh.

"A shinobi I'm guessing, right Naruto-san?" Naruto glanced at the blue eyed woman, giving a slight nod. "A shinobi~! Show us some tricks!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy demanded with stars in their eyes, Naruto giving a chuckle. "Fine. Make sure your doctor doesn't murder me for this. Hmm... oh! I know! **Harem Jutsu!" **Brook and Sanji fainted, the latter holding a nosebleed, Zoro blinked with Robin, Franky and Usopp had slight blushes, Nami's eyes were twitching while Chopper tilted his head with Luffy.

"Don't be a pervert baka!" Nami yelled, Naruto dodging a giant lightning cloud. He immediately was going to be hit, so he did something good. He switched with Luffy, the rubber man yelping as the electricity hit him. "Oi! Nami! What'd I do~!" Luffy complained, Nami giving a blink of surprise.

"I didn't mean to hit you Luffy." Nami said, Naruto giving a giggle as he randomly was upside down, using chakra to hand on to part of the mast. "Sugoi~!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy cheered, Naruto giving a sigh as he moved. He landed on the ground, giving a sigh of exhaustion. "Can I get my stuff back?" Luffy blinked, then stretched his hand, it snapping back with an unopened bag.

"Arigato. Now, I'll be seeing you." Naruto said, moving to leave the ship until Luffy's rubbery arm's wrapped around him, dragging him back with a yelp. "Nope! I wanna meet that apprentice of yours! So, your staying with us!" Luffy declared, ignoring the stuttering Nami. "This will seem interesting, yohohoho!" Brook laughed, back on his feet while Sanji was getting out of his demeanor.

"How far are we from the island he's on?" Luffy asked, Naruto giving a hum. "A day away, just sail on smoothly." Naruto replied, Luffy giving a grin. "I'll fix up another hammock for our SUPER~ guest!" Franky declared, doing his pose as he went off. The blonde watched as the crowd dispersed, immediately getting bored.

"Oi! Naruto!" The blonde's attention went onto Luffy, who was on the figurehead of the Sunny. He motioned for the blonde to sit next to him, which the shinobi complied. The man's Mugiwara was shadowing his eyes as the two started out at the somewhat calm sea of the New World.

"When are you going to tell me that my brother is alive and your apprentice?"


	5. Author Note

**I have decided to request some help with this story, since I have run out of ideas. In will continue when I gain ideas, please PM. **

**-Shinxshinx1595**


End file.
